


Oh, Carol!

by frostyfluff31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyfluff31/pseuds/frostyfluff31
Summary: Carol Danvers borrows some stuff from Natasha Romanoff, leading her into an unexpected situation.Slight Bruce/Natasha





	Oh, Carol!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry I’m not really good in writing. Apologies for all the grammar issues and mistakes.

“Thanks for letting me borrow these, Natasha,” Carol Danvers genuinely says as she checks her reflection in the mirror. The black tank top, and the black leggings fits her physique perfectly. It’s been a while since she has worn something as comfortable as this.

“You’re welcome,” Natasha replies simply. 

The former SHIELD agent has been the most accepting of her. Carol thinks, it’s most probably because of Fury. Seems like she trusts him too. Just like her. 

“Is there something wrong?” Natasha asks, snapping Carol out of her musing. 

“Uh what? Sorry.”

“You froze.”

“It’s nothing. It’s just been so long,” Carol answers as she points out the clothes.

Natasha accepts her answer with a nod. “Well if you need anything else, just let me know. But right now, I have to go and check on Rhodey. Feel free to check out the facility. Friday can assist you.”

“Sure, thanks again,” Carol says, and Natasha finally steps out the door. The former thinks about where she should go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The female captain wandered around the halls of the impressive Avengers facility. Twenty minutes later, Carol finds herself drawn in the communal kitchen. The smell of food cooking is irresistible. It’s one of the little things she missed here on Earth. She sees a pot covered by a lid.

“Hi, I was hoping you’d like that,” says a familiar voice behind her. She did not turn around, she knew it was one of the Avengers anyway. She’s more interested to see the source of the amazing smell.

“I made it especially for you,” the person continues as Carol’s finally able to open the pot. 

“You used to finish a whole plate back then.”

Carol frowns. She’s certain she’s never had this dish before. This person’s clearly mistaken her for someone else. When she was about correct him, he spoke way faster than her.

“I know this is not a good time, but I just want you to know that I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not talking about it sooner. I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry for everything. I hope we can still have another chance.”

Carol’s eyes widens. She thought she’s already experienced every worst possible scenario. This is definitely, a first. She bites her lower lips as she thinks about how to save the man out from embarassment. Dr. Bruce Banner continues on pouring his heart out. She regrets not revealing herself earlier. Suddenly, it occurs to her that he’s closing their proximity. She needs to act now. His hand brushes hers. 

In a split second, he was no longer behind her. Thanks to her great agility, there’s now a wide gap between them. But now the scientist is on the floor, covered in hot boiling soup and other objects that flew around when she fled. 

“I’m so sorry,” she says as she moves towards him. “I’m not Natasha.”

“G-g-go,” he replies with a grunt. He looks like he’s in so much pain. He also looked slightly bigger. “Go.”

“You’re hurt doctor.” she says.

“J-just go, p-please,” he tells her again.

“C’mon.” She ignores his pleas. “I’ll help you up.” 

She moves to his side, she tries to lift him up. But his movements makes it hard. She notices green hues on the back of his neck, then down to his arms, it to appears to be everywhere on his skin. Her heart skipped a beat. She heard about this from the others, but no, she is not afraid.

His shirt suddenly rips. He moans in pain. He continued to grow. She left his side to face him. Her eyes followed him through the transformation. The other guy clearly looks pissed.

“Hi, sorry about that. I’m Carol.”

And with that, the halls were filled with roars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

“What happened?” Bruce asks immediately as he regained his consciousness. Looking at their surroundings, he suspects they’re outside the facility.

“Well, Carol met the other guy,” Natasha responds beside him. “How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted. But wait, he met the other guy? How?” he asks completely flabbergasted. He doesn’t remember seeing her before he transformed.

“Apparently, you thought I was her,” she replies with a smirk. He blushes, but the reason was because of the way her lips curved upwards. It’s been awhile since he’s got a glimpse of that from her. “Good news is he’s back, bad news is you might need to find other ways to cook food.”

“Oh my goodness.” He covers his face with his hands, then felt hers above them. It’s very soothing.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s going to be alright,” Natasha says, and their fingers intertwined. Neither say another word.

“Uhm, I hate to interrupt. But, ugh, Bruce, I’m sorry,” Carol speaks from behind, and made her way to face them. 

“No, no. I apologize. That’s not how I pictured how the other guy would return, neither, you meeting the other part of me. But he likes to make a grand impression. Hope you weren’t hurt,” he says almost shyly.

“Not how I see things would be when I get back as well, but there’s a first for everything. Really, I’m fine,” she replies casually. She doesn’t want to make things even more awkward between the three of them, so she tried to pull off some laughs when she shared her encounter with the other guy. She didn’t mention anything about what happened in the kitchen.

“Well, I’d better go back inside. Sorry again for all the troubles,” Carol says as her story came to an end. “Also, I don’t think I’ll be borrowing any of your clothes anytime again, Natasha.”

The statement made all of them burst into laughter once again. But it was true, she did keep her word.


End file.
